


Strange World

by NixFeather



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixFeather/pseuds/NixFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike witnesses the impossible and suddenly his thoughts are filled with all the possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!!!
> 
> So this is my very first fanfiction , and I'm kind nervous but I hope you enjoy :)  
> Please leave some comments about my work they are very welcome! English is not my first language so forgive me for any mistakes , feel free to let me know where I made them :)
> 
> Have a lovely day!

Mike remembered the first time he saw Pearson Hardman, if he wasn’t so nervous the thought of the “Hardman” being in some junkyard would’ve made him smile. But right now all he could think about was the fact that Pearson Specter Litt was made of glass like Cinderella’s shoe. _Oh my God you’re not thinking about fairytales right now_ \- He thought to himself while walking weirdly slow through the hallways of the firm. His first choice would normally run like a lunatic like he usually did when he was late to deliver files to Harvey. _Harvey_. Just thinking about him made a shudder run through his entire body, like e-v-e-r-y-w-h-e-r-e. But today he was delaying that as much as possible, and the reason why he was acting so weird, walking almost on his tip toes, and shooting paranoid looks to every single conference room and every turn in the hallways like he would end up bumping into Pac Man itself was because yesterday he witnessed the impossible.

 

It was one of those days that you feel the need to go out, when the walls of your home make you feel somewhat trapped.

 

Mike had ended things with Rachel about a month ago, something in their relationship just didn’t feel right, Mike had forgave her for the thing with Logan, but an unsettling feeling since she told him about the kiss wouldn’t go away, she realize that, he realize that and although it wasn’t an easy decision they both decided that their relationship was beyond repair… at least romantic wise. It wouldn’t be easy but with time, Mike thinks they will be able to be friends again without the awkwardness they feel towards each other this past month.

 

 

So Mike found himself changing clothes, fixing his hair (which meant splashing some water in it and hopping for the best), putting some cologne and heading to a club .

 

A club wouldn’t be Mike’s first choice usually but the ever-growing silence in his apartment since Rachel left was making him crazy, so he just needed a lot a noise, and a bunch of strangers talking and dancing to bring him some peace. Life is weird sometimes.

 

But peace was the last thing Mike found in that club yesterday. If anything, his life just became ten times more complicated, and we are talking about Mike Ross here. He was at the bar looking to the dancing crowd and drinking, when he spotted through a gap among the people in the dancefloor two man at a table. They were leaning towards each other completely oblivious to the music and everyone around them. Mike didn’t recognize _him_ at first because he was not wearing his daily three piece suit, but that smile, Mike would recognize that smile anywhere, anytime.

 

 

Harvey Specter the king of one-night stands featuring woman who could be supermodels and sometimes actually supermodels was at that moment three inches about to kiss a man .A very good looking man if Mike may say, but nevertheless a man. Mike was with the most shocked look on his face observing that scene with completely blank thoughts when suddenly the gap was no longer there and he couldn’t see the two men anymore.

 

Without thinking twice Mike headed to the dancefloor trying to get a clear vison of that table, because that didn’t make any sense. _Harvey was gay? Bi? I must‘ve been seeing things… maybe I drank too much… no… I had like two drinks… omg, why is my heart pounding so damn hard?_ It was like a battle to get past the crowd, Mike’s head was sort of spinning with anticipation but when he reached the table, Harvey and the man were gone.

 

And after one moment of disappointment Mike was actually relieved. I mean what he would’ve done? What would’ve said?

 

Mike went back to his apartment and fell into his bed looking at the ceiling trying to understand why his heart kept pounding so fast, trying to understand the meaning of that weird spark that appeared the moment he saw Harvey leaning towards that man, trying to understand why he was starting to imagine himself on the receiving end of that kiss.

 

So that was why he was acting so strange. Because soon he would face Harvey and he didn’t know what his face would show. He was almost hyperventilating when he found himself outside Harvey’s office. _Shit_. And with that he opened the door.


	2. Who Wants Some Pie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Ready for some Marvey? ;)
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Mike took a deep breath trying to calm the beats of his heart and walked towards Harvey’s desk with the files at hand.

 

“What took you so long?” – Harvey asked without looking up from his computer.

 

Mike didn’t answer and just left the files on the desk, trying not to look at Harvey afraid of what he would feel if he did.

 

“I said: what took you so long?”- Harvey asked again now looking at Mike.

 

Mike sighed and looked into Harvey’s eyes. _Damn it, what’s going on with me?_ He thought as his heart skipped a beat after meeting Harvey’s brown eyes.

 

“The alarm didn’t go off” – he answered.

 

“Really Mike?” – Harvey looked at Mike with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth.

 

Mike just shrugged.

 

Harvey turned his head to the computer and started typing again.

 

“I want those ready in my desk by the end of the day” – he ordered nodding in the direction of a blue folder that Mike quickly grabbed, he was already by the door when Harvey called his name:

 

“And Mike… would you learn how to set a goddamn alarm, you’ve been coming late since you started working here. “

 

Mike rolled his eyes with a smile and left the office.

 

He managed to focus on the task Harvey gave him and not in the man himself for the rest of the day, he didn’t went to see him or passed anywhere near the office. Once he finished the files they encounter was pretty inevitable, and the feelings of this morning and the past night started to come to the surface once more.

 

 Turns out he had no reason to worry, when he reached Donna’s desk she was already turning off her computer and Harvey was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Hey Donna, where’s Harvey?” – Mike asked.

 

“I’m not talking to you pup” – she said with a serious look on her face.

 

“What? What did I do?” - Mike said with a surprised look.

 

She narrowed her eyes and just stared at him with the most intimidating Donna look ever.

 

Mike was about to say he didn’t know why she was mad at him , when she tilted her head and stared at him more aggressively , he closed his mouth, and then it clicked: _The coffee , I forgot her coffee._  

 

“Sorry I didn’t brought you coffee this morning Donna I was…- _Having my mind blown by the fact Harvey might be gay and even more by the way that made me feel -_ … late to deliver Harvey some files and I forgot…

 

“No one forgets Donna” – she said.

 

“Technically I didn’t forget about you, I just forgot the coffee…aaand I’m going to shut up right now- he quickly added after Donna threw her hair back, a clear warning to him to back off. – I’m really sorry, and I will make it up to you I promise. “

 

She seemed to accept and said:

 

“Harvey is in a meeting with Jessica and Louis, you can leave the files on his desk.” – She said to him and then walked towards the elevator.

 

Back to his apartment Mike ordered Chinese food, opened a beer and sat on his couch to watch tv, trying to take his mind of the whole _Harvey Thing._ No surprise: it didn’t work. He kept thinking about the club, and the way Harvey was looking at that guy, the smile on his face…

 

 _Fuck._ He was so screwed.

 

He always felt attraction to man as well to woman; he just never had any deeper relationship with a guy. Honestly he was never a long term relationship person, not by choice, it was just the way things seemed to work with him but the fewer times he was in a relationship they were all woman, again just the way things seemed to happen. He had make out with guys in parties, bars, in college, even once with Trevor… _Gee I’m not going there…_ but he never had went all the way.

So is not surprising the attraction to Harvey, he always felt attracted to him, but he shove it on the back of his head because he knew it would never happen, he tried to ignore it to convince himself that the way he felt when he was around Harvey: simply and completely alive, was due to admiration and friendship. But now, since yesterday, something in him seemed to have waken up, something broke from the walls he putted around the true feelings he had towards Harvey. Because there was a chance, there was hope.

 

_Hope of what anyways? Harvey was not into him… is not like now that he knew they would be together… together? What in the world I’m thinking? It’s Harvey Specter. Dating woman or man he does not do relationship. Great, now I’m thinking about having a relationship with him… what the hell? Reality to Mike Ross: Not going to happen._

 

Mike sighed with head on his hands. After a moment he decided it was better to try to go to sleep than to be torturing himself with scenario’s that would never become reality.

 

 _They were on Harvey’s office, there was no one around everybody had already left_ , _Mike was finishing the last box of files and Harvey was by his desk loosening his tie and pouring a glass of scotch._

_“Found it!- Mike sort of shouted with a file in his hand ._

_“Let me see Rookie “Harvey said extending his hand._

_Mike got up from the floor and stood in front of Harvey handing him the file._

_“You know… I’m not a rookie anymore you really should stop calling me that”- Mike said with a fake frown on his face while Harvey read the document._

_“ You will always be a rookie to me Mike”- Harvey said in a low voice still reading the file- This is good- he said after a moment looking at Mike with a smile._

_“Yeah I know, I’m amazing”- Mike said, a smile spreading in his face._

_Harvey just looked at him, his eyes suddenly focusing on Mike’s lips. They were so close, that the warmth of their bodies was almost palpable._

_“Yes, you are” – Harvey said and before Mike realized, Harvey was kissing him. It was desperate but in a good way, like he was waiting far too long to do this. After the initial shock, Mike gave in to the kiss, his hands messing up Harvey’s hair, he moaned when he felt Harvey trying to get rid of his pants. There were hands, lips, shortened breaths, a weird pounding sound on Mike’s ears.  Mike didn’t know how, but they manage to fall on the couch. He never felt so alive , he was already hard as was Harvey , he was moaning beautifully on Mike’s mouth, after a moment he broke the kiss  just to say Mike’s name._

 

_“Mike…” – his brown eyes were on fire, and to hear and see Harvey like this, almost push it Mike to the edge. The weird pounding getting stronger.- “Mike “- Harvey said it again…TUM TUM TUM_

 

“Mike!”

 

Mike opened his eyes and sat on his bed trying to catch his breath. _It was a dream… it was a dream…_ Although, the pounding was still there.

 

“Mike if you don’t open this door right now I will fire you”- he heard Harvey say.

 

 _What the fuck? What Harvey was doing here?_ He just sat there for a moment with wide eyes, trying to make sense of what was going on.

 

He got up from the bed and realized he was still hard from his dream. _Oh great!_

 

He grabbed one of his blankets and wrapped around his entire body on the style “ _I’m with the flu and planning to watch Netflix all week “ ._

 

He stood hesitantly one second in front of the door, but then Harvey called his name one more time so he opened the door.

 

“What on earth are you doing here Harvey?”- Mike asked, blushing as he remembered the dream he just had while he looked into those brown eyes.

 

“You need to come with me”- He simply said.

 

“Could you just have called?”- Mike questioned.- “Have you never heard about those things called phones? “

 

“You didn’t answer” – He replied.

 

“My phone must be dead”

 

“Have you never heard about those things called chargers?”- Harvey said with his Specter smile.

 

Mike just stared at him. Harvey rolled his eyes and said:

 

“C’mon Rookie , go change we need to go”  .

 

“Harvey is two in the morning”- Mike stated.

 

“You don’t say Sherlock”

 

Mike sighed. Harvey wasn’t going anywhere .

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“To buy some pies”- he said with a mysterious smile.

 

“What? Are you high?”- Mike stared at him with disbelief.

 

Harvey laughed.

 

“That’s your thing rookie. Now go change, I’ll explain on the way”- he turned on his heels – “I’ll be waiting for you downstairs”.

 

Mike stood by the door.

 

_What the hell?_

 

He went back to his apartment to change because apparently he couldn’t say no to Harvey Specter.

 

And apparently they were going to buy pies.

 


End file.
